


Nobody but us.

by soulhead



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: On their first holiday as a couple, Fabio almost forgets there's an entire world behind the fences of the small property they rented and the small villages that surrounds it.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

His and Maverick's –first !– holiday as a couple was something that Fabio had impatiently waited for a long time. It's a subject that they frequently talked about in the privacy of the hotel rooms they often shared, when the constant stress of the competition was wearing them down and daydreaming about taking a much needed break in the future was the only thing they could afford.

And so, when their first season as teammates came to an end and they flew all the way back to Maverick's hometown, his nerves were logically all over the place during the entirety of their flight. He's heard countless stories about couple that broke up after realizing they didn't have much in common during their first vacations together. He really hoped it wouldn't happen to him and Maverick, not when everything between them felt so right almost the second they met.

As it turned out, all those worries were useless : the small villa they had rented turned up to be the ideal set up for the getaway they wanted to have, where they could spend their days away lazily without any plans or schedule to follow.

In a matter of a few days, they had fallen surprisingly easily into a comfortable routine. Once in a while they both went on their separate ways, Maverick to visit some of his old friends and Fabio to go on long runs near the coast or to visit a nearby town. But most of the days, the ones that he's sure he would still think fondly of years later, it was just the two of them, soaking up all the sun and heat the Spanish sun could give them. Weeks blurred into each other and soon, Fabio almost forgot there was an entire world behind the fences of their property and the small villages – mostly hamlets really – that surrounded it. 

But then, on one afternoon when Fabio has done nothing but to lounge lazily in their backyard as Maverick was out to visit his friends, the sharp noise of his ringtone extirpates him harshly of the nap he's in the middle of taking.

As he picks the call up, Maverick is on the other end of it, telling him all about a party he got unexpectedly invited to and begging him to join him for a night out at the private resort hosting the event.

And Fabio, well...He's never been able to say no to Maverick, especially when he uses that sweet tone of his. So even if he want nothing more than to stay in the safety of his house and for the crickets to lull him back into a nap until Maverick's return, he does the opposite and prepares himself for his unexpected date.

For all the jet-setting the life of a MotoGP driver is supposed to give him a taste of, Fabio always preferred to relax in the quietness of his home than to endure a night out cramped up by thousand of people. And at the exact moment Fabio pulls over after a 45 minutes ride to the resort, he knows tonight won't change his mind. The location of the resort must be beautiful during the day, his car's GPS showed it was just near the sea. But with the night taking over the sky and obscuring the landscape, he only stares apprehensively at the entrance of the building. At least, he hopes his presence will make Maverick happy so one of them could have fun.

He can't help but wince at the sensory overload that assails him the second he passes the bouncers of the resort. This will be a long night, he thinks as he lets out a sigh.

Under the ever-changing lights of the room, his phone-screen shines bright as he anxiously checks the last text he received :

_**From Mavi**_ 🦜 _: I'll be waiting for you by the columns near the dancefloor !_

He lets his gaze roams over the massive room in front of him and starts to make his way in direction of what look like their meeting point, hoping that the imposing shadows he noticed behind a few people are actually the columns he needs to look for. Carefully, he tries his best to avoid bumping into the numerous people standing on his path.

After a few minutes of search Maverick is nowhere in sight and Fabio can't help but start fumbling with his shirt as his anxiety rises.

Around him, faceless people jumps up and down to the rhythm of an overwhelming succession of beats which resonates painfully against his chest. The looks on their face are all the same, it's one that he never understood really, but they all look almost blissed out as if they couldn't care about anything but moving (or at least trying to) in synchronization with the music.

Still, he must look out of place among all of them, barely moving at all if not for his fidgeting feet as he starts doubting he'll ever be able to find his lover in such a overcrowded place. Somehow the prospect of having to spend a whole night alone in this party starts to terrify him unreasonably.

Suddenly, a weight drapes itself over his shoulder, making his heart misses a beat.

«Found you first !» Maverick's ever familiar voice singsongs in his ear.

Instantly, Fabio lets himself relax into his lover's embrace and shifts almost instinctively part of his weight toward his lover, until his back enters in contact with Maverick’s chest.

«Who tell you I was looking for you ?» He finally answers before turning himself and wrapping his arms around Maverick's neck with a shy smile.

«Well if that's the case, I'll just go on my way th-» Maverick tries to retort in an overtly fake air of affront before his words die as Fabio captures his lips into his own.

«Ah, that's more like it...» he hears Maverick ponders outloud and Fabio silently thanks the loudness of the music for covering the embarrassing whine that escapes his mouth as their kiss deepens.

They stay like that for a bit, content to just bask into each other in the midst of the crowd.

Then, a round of sheers rouses around them when some well-known DJ – at least Fabio assumes he is one judging by the attention of the crowd on him– comes up on the scene in front of them. The music around them redoubles in intensity and Fabio can't help but wince at the booming rhythm.

«Let's go outside, the beach will be quieter !» Maverick exclaims as he studies the discomfort evident on Fabio's face.

Once they reach the balcony of the resort, Fabio instantly feels like he can breath again when fresh marine air replaces the previously sweat and alcohol infused scent that soaked every bits of the room they just left.

«Better ?» asks Maverick once they reach the beach after following a small path of wooden stairs. Fabio offers him a reassuring smile and lets his gaze get lost in the enticing sight of the moon light reflecting on the surface of the ocean for a moment.

And as they slowly walk away down the rocky beach and strand ever further from the resort, Fabio's heart starts to resonate loudly once again against his ribcage. This time however, there's no speakers blasting sharp and overwhelming beats to explain it. It's just Maverick and the gentle heat of his hand against his and the intimacy they share without exchanging a single word. Somehow, he can't find it in himself to complain anymore at the sensation.


	2. You came into my life and demanded to be loved

No matter how much Maverick loved splitting his life between countless countries almost all year long, spending time in Catalonia – his birth place – was always a necessary tradition he had to honor to be able to feel reinvigorated after an exhausting year of competition.

It's a need he has no control over, almost like the mountains surrounding this region and its ecosystem were so unique that no other place could allow him to truly rest, to disconnect his mind properly from all the pressure of his career.

And tonight, surrounded by it all, from the contrast of colors painting the sky as the sun slowly set down to the familiar refreshing wind carrying the salt of the mediterranean Sea directly to his nostrils, Maverick feels particularly wistful. Because this year, coming back to his native country isn't a solitary retreat. Someone else – Fabio – followed him all the way back here. And god, was he glad for his soothing presence.

In the past years, he had almost gotten used to the loneliness that sometime seized him late at night during this period of the year. It was an unpleasant feeling he had to adapt to when he realized that everytime he came back here to visit his childhood friends, one more of them began to settle down in a couple. Soon enough, he was afraid to be the only one left who had to come back to an empty house.

And now, here he is laying lazily one of the deck chair of the house they rented together, feeling as if his life had finally fallen into place.

At this realization, it hits him suddenly how many changes a single person had brought in his life.

After one year, the concept of being able to call Fabio _his_ , this sense of belonging that his lover had established in his life : it's still too much for his brain to grasp properly.

In a way, it's fitting that their relationship is just as puzzling to him as Fabio is. His lover is a mystery : A paradox of soft edges and insouciance that should have withered away a long time ago under the harsh competition of motosport but yet, didn't.

He's a fever that caught Maverick's body in a vulnerable state. One that he only taken notice to when it was already too late and every single cells of his being were left feverous with it.

But mostly, in all the planning his life entailed, Fabio was unexpected. He had stumbled in Maverick's life one day during a pre-season factory meeting and progressively, through warm smiles and always too short discussions, Fabio had slowly wormed his way into his mind.

And with every encounters, Maverick was left wanting more of him. More of the determined look he wore whenever they shared their hope for the upcoming season, more of the faint red tint Fabio's cheeks always took when he was talking to him, more of the way he shyly leaned closer toward him when they talked, as if their discussions – even the most mundanes ones – should stay their own.

And soon enough, the fever turned into a fire the moment Fabio decided he couldn't wait anymore for Maverick to take the first step.

The softness of Fabio's lips, his hopeful gaze when their lips had to be separated to allow air back into their lungs...

 _Ah, what a beautiful sight it was_ , he marvels silently at the memory.

Then, Fabio slowly started to be everywhere, his oversized sweatshirts inexplicably found themselves in his suitcase time after time, his phone began to be filled with pictures they took together and he failed to count the number of weird inquisitive looks his family gave him when he showed up to family gatherings wearing a cologne that was definitely not his.

Suddenly, a sharp noise from behind him extirpates him from the walk down the memory lane he had started. Maverick is disorientated for a second. The sighs of the wind around him and the distant rumble of a car's engine driving nearby that he had tuned out in his daydreams suddenly come back to him.

As he turns his head in direction of the noise, he watches curiously as Fabio, wrapped up in the duvet cover of their bed from head to toe, fumbles clumsily around the glass door.

«What are you doing ?» Maverick ponders outloud.

«Bed felt empty without you...So I figured if you weren't coming to bed I would bring the bed to you.» Fabio huffs before climbing on his lap, throwing the duvet over both of them.

«You're sure you're comfortable like that ?» he asks. His lover ignores his question and mumbles dreamily as he closes his eyes and rests his head on his thorax. Instinctively, Maverick's hands find themselves tangled into Fabio's unruly quiff, massaging his lover's scalp gently.

And as Maverick takes in the sight of Fabio's peaceful expression, his heart seems to grow tenfold bigger.

 _Yes, he will probably never comprehend how his lover managed to change his life as profoundly as he did_ , he realizes silently.

But maybe there isn't anything to understand when it comes to his lover, whatever they have together, it just _is_ and all that Maverick can do is to be grateful for being able to hold him against his chest. Yet, before he has the chance to unknot those thoughts, Maverick's eyes closes themselves to reunite with Fabio wherever his dreams led him.


End file.
